


Playing in the Rain

by TartSkyProduction



Series: A Handsome Protege [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Other, Small Yoon, big bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartSkyProduction/pseuds/TartSkyProduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain doesn’t stop Yoon from playing outside at Gi-gans house. However, it does require him to have a bath. Supervised by big brother jae-ha, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> *~*~* This work takes place in a modern AU where Yoon lives with Ik-Soo. However, due to his job he often has to travel and leaves Yoon with the others to babysit.

From his position in the back seat of Ik-Soo’s car he looked out the window at the sparkling water below. Bridges had always made him a little uncomfortable, his fear of heights came into play, but ever since he’d gone to the beach with everyone last year and learned how to swim the water gave him a strange sort of comfort. 

A giggle escaped him at the happy memory and he swung his legs in rhythm to his idle humming. He did so to occupy the time as they took the journey to Gi-gan’s house. An apple juice box sat in the cup holder of his booster seat and small zip lock baggies with snacks were scattered across his lap and the seat next to him. 

Munching on pretzel sticks and cheese pieces he half-heartedly listened in on Ik-Soo’s phone conversation. Sometimes he would make up stories about what the other person was saying, but he was too preoccupied in his own head to put that much effort into it. 

This was normal. Due to his job, Ik-Soo was often getting called out to travel for random periods of time. Sometimes he was only gone for a day or two, others he was gone for weeks. Yoon’s care fell into different hands, rotating between Zeno babysitting, staying with Yona and her dad, Hak, Kija, Shih-ah or Jae-ha. Sometimes, if there was some kind of an event going on, Yoon would stay with Soo-Won for a few days, but his dad was usually very busy or traveling and Soo-Won would go with him or to boarding school. 

“Ik-Soo? How long will you be gone this time?” He asked when he heard the beep of a call ended. The reply came quickly. “Not long, I promise. I should be back in 3 or 4 days. But you like it at Gi-gan’s house, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, I do! Its nice to be able to play with everyone.” he chimed and turned his attention back out the window. They lived an hour away, so Yoon staying with them wasn’t as common as staying with the ones who lived closer. Jae-ha would often drive out to visit everyone on the weekend, however, which made him happy. Not that Yoon had favorites, but, Jae-ha played the big brother role very well. 

“Awww, Ik-Soo! It’s starting to rain” the disappointment was evidence in his voice as the ginger frowned out his window. “I wanted to be able to play on the jungle gym”. 

“I’m sure the rain will clear up and you’ll be able to play outside plenty before I’m here to pick you up. And if it doesn’t, you have your raincoat with you” 

Ik-Soo was always so positive that it sometimes gave Yoon a bubble of anger. Taking a deep breath he nodded twice. “Yeah, I guess so.” The drizzle increased to a downpour as they exited the highway and started making the turns towards Gi-gan’s house. It was more like a mansion, if you asked Yoon, but she needed all the bedrooms to be able to foster the number of kids that she did. It was how Yoon had been introduced to everyone, having been adopted by Ik-Soo who was friends with the upper class woman. 

His excitement bubbled inside of him and he was squirming in his seat as Ik-Soo pulled into the stone drive and pulled up next to the house. Under the cover of the front porch he could see two figures waiting to greet them. 

Once the car had come to a complete stop Yoon made quick work of his seatbelt and the car door, failing to shut it behind him, as he slid out of the seat to the driveway below. Being careful not to slip, he bolted for the cover of the porch so he could both greet them and stay as dry as possible. 

“Mmmm! Hello!” Yoon looked up at the woman dressed in a deep purple sweater from his hugging position, arms wrapped around her. He heard her chuckling lightly as she ruffled his hair and he exchanged brief words with her before turning towards the teen to her side. 

“Nii-san!” an excited squawk, indirectly demanding that he kneel down so Yoon could hug him properly. 

“Yes, yes. Hello, squirt.” despite the mock annoyance in his tone the green haired lad knelt down onto one knee and allowed the ginger to throw arms around his neck and squeeze him. 

“You know it’s only been like 6 days since you last saw me.” a teasing smirk played on the others face as Yoon was held out at arm’s length. 

“But today is different! I came to see you, not the other way like normal~” 

The response he got was another ruffle of his hair and he beamed, letting out a satisfied chuckle. Hearing his name being called from behind him he looked over his shoulder in Ik-Soo’s direction. 

“OH! I forgot my stuff!” quickly he made his way back down the driveway to the car and crawled inside to bundle his things in his arm and get a kiss on the cheek. 

Once he was back under the safety of the porch he waved to Ik-Soo’s image until it disappeared from sight completely. 

“Can I play outside?” turning towards his temporary mom he put on his best pleading face. However, the woman had been hardened to the effect of puppy dog eyes after countless years of fostering. “I tell you what, how about we have some lunch first and see how the weather is afterwords? If the rain lets up you can play your heart out, hows that sound?” 

Eager nods answered her question and earned him another chuckle. They shared conversation over sandwiches, she asked about his school work and what he wanted to do with his life. Laughing, he told her he wanted to be happy. They both laughed and smiled at him but he wasn’t sure what was funny. 

Afterwords, they ended up playing a few rounds of checkers until the skies had cleared up. For her age, Gi-gan was exceptionally good at playing checkers. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered if that was why she was good at them. He only played a single round with Jae-ha, being able to tell that his heart wasn’t in it. 

Once the weather had lightened enough and Gi-gan gave him the go ahead he raced to the front of the house. Sitting on the bench in the foyer he tugged on his rubber boots, pulling the loops at the top while simultaneously stuffing his pant legs inside. They were dark blue and decorated with cartoon frogs. 

Next, he tugged on his matching green rain coat, complete with frog eye popups on the hood. Giggling, he looked over at Jae-ha and spread his arms out, doing a single twirl. “Look! I’m green like your hair~” 

The giggles continued, knowing the teen probably didn’t like being compared to a frog. Gripping the end of his matching umbrella, Yoon liked to get things in complete sets, he took a more serious tone. “Are you gonna come outside with me?” 

“Sorry, pipsqueak, not today. I’ll watch you from the living room though, if I have too.” 

Yoon stood there for a minute, holding Jae-ha’s gaze as a pout crossed his features. It didn’t last long, however, he was too eager to go outside. “Okay~ Next time you will! And yes, please watch me~” 

Twirling once more he gave big brother a dramatic bow before opening the door to the back yard. Where he lived with Ik-soo they didn’t have much of a yard, so to be able to go outside and play here was a big deal. 

Being able to be a boy and stomp through the mud puddles was an even bigger deal. There was only a light drizzle so he discarded his umbrella on the doorstep. Gi-gan had told him he could only stay outside for an hour at most because she didn’t want him to get sick, and he intended to make the most of that. 

There was a rather large puddle under the swing set portion of the jungle gym and Yoon very much enjoyed jumping up and down in it. He would get on the swing and go as fast as he could, without getting too high, and then jump off in the middle and watch the dark water spray around him. 

He would wait for water to pool on the slide before climbing his way up and slipping down it, tucking his raincoat so that his butt wouldn’t get soaked. Once or twice he’d paused and stared into the window, making sure Jae-ha hadn’t forgotten to watch him. Each time he looked in he was met with a single wave that reassured him and after the third time he found no reason to keep questioning it. 

Most children probably would have called this type of play boring, but Yoon was used to playing alone and coming up with ways to keep himself occupied. He would jump from puddle to puddle, pretending to be a pirate, and yelling commands at an invisible crew. He’d been just about to make someone walk the plank when the door creaked open and Gi-gan called his name. 

“Cooooming!” he called out before turning back to the imaginary shark pool. “Sorry boys, maybe next time!” 

Turning on his heels he started running through the wet grass, which probably wasn’t the smartest thing, and after a couple of bounds he slipped, landing face down in the mud. Reflexively his hands had come out in front of him to cushion his fall, but as he stood up he was dripping with mud. 

Now, he waddled to the doorstep, were his temporary mother made a noise of disdain. “You are not coming in this house like that! Take that coat and those boots off while I get you a towel”. She disappeared for a second and he heard her yell for someone to start a bath. 

He obeyed, hanging his coat over the back of a chair on her deck and setting his boots underneath it. She opened the door for him and helped him out of the rest of his clothes, throwing them directly into the washer and wrapped a towel around him. “Jae-ha, get this brat in the tub and make sure he gets clean!” 

He could hear a stifled groan come from the teen as Yoon waddled after him in the direction of the bathroom, clutching the towel tightly around himself. 

“Aren’t you old enough to bathe yourself?” violet eyes held his as Jae-ha held out his arm for Yoon to use as a support to step into the tub. 

“Yeah, but its nicer this way”. Squeaking happily he ran his hands through the mountain of bubbles that topped the water, trying to form them into shapes. Cupping a few of them in the palm of his hand he blew them in Jae-ha’s direction. Sadly, they only went a few centimeters before falling back into the tub. 

“You’ve got mud behind your ears, pipsqueak.” A smile of pure joy etched across Yoon’s face when Jae-ha knelt next to the tub, and taking up the washcloth, began to wash his back. The feeling of warm water running down his spine was _very_ soothing and he hummed gently, cleaning his arms and chest simultaneously. Once all the visible dirt was gone he spent a solid 5 minutes playing with the rubber ducky, sharing some elaborate made up story with Jae-ha. 

“Alright, squirt. Lets get you dry” Using Jae-ha’s arm as support again he climbed out of the tub. A towel was dropped over his head and ruffled, drawing the water from his hair. Stifled giggles left him and he smiled quite fondly at Jae-ha once the towel was shifted to wrap around the rest of his body. 

Yoon watched Jae-ha’s eyebrow raise and lower as the towel was worked across his body. “Jae-ha?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Am I your favorite?” 

There was a momentary hesitation in the drying. He imagined his question had caught Jae-ha off guard, so he gave big brother his brightest smile. 

“That’s okay, because you’re my favorite~” 

There was another pause as Jae-ha grabbed the change of clothes and set them on the floor next to Yoon. 

“C’mon, lets get you dressed before you get sick.” 

“Okay~” Yoon reached out and rested a hand on Jae-ha’s shoulder to steady himself as he stuck his feet through the legs of his pajama pants, one at a time. Big brother was kneeling on the floor in front of him, holding them there and once both legs were through he tugged the rest up and ran his fingers around the waist band before letting it it snap gently into place against Yoon’s skin. 

He stretched out each arm to assist in the application of his night shirt, which Jae-ha then buttoned up for him. After setting his slippers down in front of him the green haired teen stood up and stretched. 

Slipping his feet into the fuzzy shoes he reached out and took Jae-ha’s hand, walking from the bathroom with him. “Nii-san, will you read me a story?”


End file.
